


Nightmares and Skype Calls

by gsaiyn



Series: high school au (Fire Emblem) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school au</p><p>Mikoto has a nightmare featuring Emmeryn's death. She decides to call her girlfriend in the middle of the night to make sure she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Skype Calls

Mikoto woke up with a start, reaching through to dark to find her phone. The time read 2:07AM. Mikoto was failing to fight back tears as she hurriedly dialed her girlfriend’s number through blurry vision. Her hands were shaky as she held the phone to her ear, listening to the dreadful ringing waiting for Emmeryn to pick up. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Just as the fourth ring was about to start, she picked up. Mikoto was choking on her words, only able to sob into the speaker louder and harder. 

“Did you have the dream again?” Emmeryn asked in her soothing, beautiful voice. It was thickly layered with concern. “What time is it?” 

Between sobs, Mikoto managed to answer, “Two in the morning.” 

“Mikoto, it’s okay. Take deep breathes. I’m still alive and well. You don’t have to worry,” Emmeryn tried to get Mikoto to relax. 

Mikoto shoved her covers off her body and sat up, pulling her knees close to her chest. “What if it happens again, Emm? What if I don’t get to see you again!?”Mikoto forgot for a moment that her room wasn’t far from her children’s and lowered her voice. “I don’t want that to happen, Emm. I don’t…” 

“Do you need me to video chat with you tonight?” Emmeryn asked. “I’m only at my hotel room finishing up a project for tomorrow. It can wait if you need me right now, Mikoto.”

“Yeah…” 

A few minutes later, Emmeryn was laying in her hotel bed with a laptop skyping with Mikoto who was still on her phone. “See, I am one hundred percent okay right now,”Emmeryn assured her girlfriend with a gentle smile.

It was insanely calming to see Emmeryn. Even if it was her in a business suit and not her usual clothing, there was light outside with no clouds threatening her safety with a storm. “Thank you, Emm,” Mikoto whispered. She was starting to calm down but her breath still hitched with the threat of another onslaught of tears and gross sobbing.

Emmeryn and Mikoto skyped each other for hours. The two talked about many things. From their favorite animals to their favorite colors. From how hilarious it is when people talk while on helium to what their future may have in store for them. Would there be a year or two where Emmeryn didn’t have to travel and they could be next to each other often? Would there be a day they get married? Would there be a day their families move to one house? Discussing these things were helping Mikoto calm down quickly. Eventually she fell asleep during the call around four in the morning. Emmeryn ended the call when she was sure Mikoto was sleeping soundly and went back to work on the project.

**Author's Note:**

> For more high school au drabbles, check fire-emblem-highschool on tumblr. I may not post all of them here. you should ask me how this pairing came to be.


End file.
